Cotton Candy And All That Jazz
by Yuuzuki13
Summary: AU  'Y'know… love is like one of those teacup rides at the carnival. But the only person I want in that ride with me is you; sitting across from me and making my world spin.'  AkuRoku Cleon and SoRi
1. Prelude: Happily Ever After

A/N: Okay, so, this is my first story… ever, really. ; ~; Please don't be mean to me. This prelude has been done for such a long time, but with work and everything, I never had time to put it up. So now I am! : 3 I'm just trying to see what everything thinks and if I should continue or not (even though I've already started with the next few chapters). So…. Review~ :3

Warning: Rated M! There is male on male action in this story, so if you don't like, then turn right on around and go read something else. Axel and Roxas love to curse, so forgive them and prepare your ears (rather, eyes) for bad words galore.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belongs to their rightful owners. I don't own anyone in this story what so ever; nor am I getting paid to write it.

Summary: AU Roxas was changed forcefully, unwanted and painfully. From that moment on, he hated his life. Axel was his 'enemy' until one fateful night when a certain smell pulled Roxas to the redhead's room, causing everything to change. For both of them, their lives were just getting started.

-

Cotton Candy And All That Jazz~

Prelude: Happily Ever After; With Major Obstacles

Ever wonder the troubles that lovers go through to get where they are in life? Well, this is just a little story of three pairings who all have different ways of gaining what they want. Love isn't always the best thing in the world.

Sora x Riku ::

Childhood friends turned lovers. A loving family that one thought would never happen. An aced test in life.

Cloud x Leon ::

One-night stand turned love. Love brings marriage and a few children. Troubled times bring about a stronger relationship.

Axel x Roxas ::

Two hidden secrets. Confessions and lies. Heartbreak and disaster. Loss and gain. Love and hate. Something you never thought would happen turns out to be the best thing in their lives; even if It's never spoken aloud.

'Y'know… love is like one of those teacup rides at the carnival. But the only person I want in that ride with me is you; sitting across from me and making my world spin.'

Everyone thinks love is just a fairy tale, but let me tell you something; love is real. You just have to know where to look for it. You also have to know the right way of fighting for it. I learned the hard way when I fell for the younger brother of my best friend. It was completely accidental, but the blond was just…the one. And I knew it. In the beginning, nothing was easy, there were secrets that were kept, pasts that needn't be explained and a confession of a lifetime. Both of us had lost our parents, one more innocently than the other, but it was a similarity that I couldn't look over; something that drew me to him more. And eventually, Roxas fell in love with me too. This is our story.


	2. Chapter 1: Made Up Stories

A/N: o 3o I didn't expect to be added to favorite lists and author alerts. You guys actually liked it, and it made me feel special~ So, this is the first actual chapter and I've changed the layout so it's a bit easier to navigate. I'm sorry my updating is slow~

Warning: Rated M! There is male on male action in this story, so if you don't like, then turn right on around and go read something else. Axel and Roxas love to curse, so forgive them and prepare your ears (rather, eyes) for bad words galore. There is a lemon in this chapter. O: Never saw that coming, right? xD

Legend: ! ? ! ? ! ? Lemon begin and end.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belong to their rightful owners. I don't own anyone in this story what so ever; nor am I getting paid to write it.

Summary: AU Roxas was changed forcefully, unwanted and painfully. From that moment on, he hated his life. Axel was his 'enemy' until one fateful night when a certain smell pulled Roxas to the redhead's room, causing everything to change. For both of them, their lives were just getting started.

…..

Chapter One :: Those are just made up stories, right?

He wished he had died.

This life he led wasn't what he wanted. But he supposed he'd have to deal with it for now. In time he thought he'd get use to it, to the idea of living differently than others; but that thought died somewhere in the first year. It was too much to handle, too much trouble when things got out of hand, a burden on his brother, and a hindrance in his life. He hated it with every bit of his heart.

Kicking a stone as he walked down the street, Roxas let out a heavy sigh. He hadn't been able to eat properly for the past week due to an 'overdose' the week before. Poor girl… The cops were all over the place, searching for the person who could do such a thing to a young girl. Drained dry of her blood; and Roxas was the culprit. The young blond hadn't been able to hold himself back, his stomach empty and the girl so tempting. Before he was even aware of what was happening, he had his fill, and the girl was no longer breathing. "Fuck… One mistake and now I can't get a single girl to leave the club…"Frustrated, Roxas pulled at his hair as he made his way up the stairs to the door of the flat he and his brother shared.

Key in the lock and laughter reached his ears. One laughter oh so familiar; and oh so annoying. He could feel the headache already growing. Great – Just what he needed. Opening the door and pocketing his key, Roxas ignored the call of his name as he shut the door, locking it. When blue eyes looked up, they widened as a head of blond threw itself at him and he quickly caught hold of his older brother. Cloud Strife was drunk and completely out of character. Pushing lightly on the older male, Roxas tried to pry his brother off his body, hearing the drunk laughter coming from said man.

"Well, well, if it isn't Roxy." That voice. Oh, how Roxas hated that voice. Okay, not so much the voice as it was the owner of said voice. Axel. The redhead was the bane of his existence and hated that Cloud had even brought the man home one day, saying that they had become friends. That was went his life went to hell.

"Shut it, pyro." Roxas shot back at the man across the room, looking to Cloud and sighing. "And you're drunk." He pointed out, the older blond giving him a nod and a giggle as he made his way back to Leon on the couch. It looked as if the three had gone out and partied; again. Plopping on the couch and snuggling up to his boyfriend, Cloud looked to his brother.

"Be nice, Roxas. Axel was just telling us about his last relationship and how funny it was." Leon wrapped an arm around the blond and sighed a bit, feeling how close Cloud was getting.

"Yeah, well, I'm not in the mood. I haven't been able to eat and it's getting me really irritated." Roxas commented, heading toward the hallway and the closest door; his room. Cloud sat up at the comment and he tilted his head. Roxas gave him a look and the older blond got up from his spot, saying something about being in his room in a bit with some food.

Before Roxas could make it into his room though, Axel called out to him again, "You shouldn't be so cold. After all, he's your brother. Sit down, take a load off." Roxas growled a bit and turned to face Axel, blue eyes watching as a smirk crossed the man's face. Yup, this just wasn't his night. "Join the party, Roxy bear."

"Didn't I tell you to shut it? I'm not in the mood for your crap tonight."

"Calm down, calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down. This night wasn't great and seeing your face just made it worse!"

"Roxas!" Cloud yelled a bit to get the other blond's attention. Blue met blue before Roxas turned and went into his room, slamming the door shut. Letting out a sigh, Cloud turned to Axel and shook his head. "You need to be nicer about how you talk to him."

"Nicer? He's the one with an attitude." Axel gave a small wave of his hand. "Oh well." Leon looked between the two and let out a small chuckle. Reclining on the couch, he ran a hand through brown locks, catching Cloud's attention with his chuckle. "What's so funny to you, mister?" Leon gave a small shake of his head, which caused Cloud to tilt his a bit.

"Oh, it's nothing." The brunette commented. Though, before Cloud could say anything as well, he heard a soft beep and made his way back to the kitchen. It was when he returned that Axel realized that he really had fixed something for Roxas to eat.

"You treat him like a baby, Cloud."

"He's my only family, Axel." And with that, Cloud knocked on Roxas' door, going inside when it was opened for him.

Leon shook his head again. "If you want to win his heart, Axel, you really should try to be kinder." The man spoke and Axel hung his head before running his hands through his hair.

"I try as much as I can. But it's so much fun seeing him so flustered. " looking to Leon, he raised a brow at the smirk. "What?"

"Stay the night. You look exhausted. And you said you were kicked out, right?" The redhead merely gave a nod and thanked the brunette.

…..

Roxas had stripped himself of his shirt and made himself as comfortable as he could get in his bed, an angry scowl on his soft features. He had returned to his spot on the bed when Cloud came into the room and took hold of the bowl on the tray his brother held. Looking to the older male, he soon brought the edge to his lips and started to drink. Bright blue eyes closed as he downed every last drop, not caring as the red liquid slid from the corner of his lips and over his chin, slowly down his neck. Finished, and bowl back on the tray, Cloud brought up a napkin and wiped at the mess.

"You still eat like a child; messy." Both were quiet as Roxas left Cloud alone. It was a few minutes before their silence was broken, "You know… he just wants to be your friend." A scoff met his ears and Cloud looked to Roxas, letting out a small sigh. "You treat him poorly, Roxas. He merely retaliates to what you throw at him. You need to give him a chance."

"Give him a chance? Cloud, do you hear what he says to me? See how much he gets on my nerves? It took me ages to get use to Leon being around here, I'm not making time for that pyromaniac." Roxas growled a bit, tossing himself onto the bed, laying down and pulling the comforter up and over his shoulders. Silence became the brothers again and Cloud gave a light smile, hand raising to very softly go through the spiked blond hair of his brother. He could physically see Roxas relax under his touch and his smile grew a little. Just a single touch and Roxas was fine. "For me, Roxas… Please try to get along with him?"

It took so long for Roxas to respond that Cloud had thought he'd fallen asleep. "Fine." It was one word and simple. Placing a kiss on the side of Roxas' head, the older blond stood and made his way to the door, tray and empty bowl in hand. With his hand on the door knob, he paused before looking over his shoulder to the other male.

"Thanks." He smiled and then left. Roxas gave a mere shake of his head, small smile on his face, before he closed his eyes to try and drift off to sleep.

…

Hearing the door shut, Leon looked behind him to see a smiling man walk by and to the kitchen. Eyes wandered for a moment before resting on Axel again. "Yeah, it's hard to believe how much he's changed after we got together. He's not so… quiet, stubborn or, well, grumpy. " Both males laughed as Cloud came back into the room, a delicate brow raised in confusion.

"You're talking about me again, aren't you?" Cloud whined, moving to sit next to Leon and snuggled close, arms wrapping around him, lips pressing soft kisses to the side of the brunette's neck. Dark blue eyes closed for a moment before opening again.

"Never, Cloud." He commented, pressing a soft kiss to the other's forehead.

"Then come on~" the blond giggled, standing and grabbing hold of Leon's hand, tugging him gently. The older male got up and followed the blond, knowing the look that was in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Like I said, Axel, you're welcome to stay the night. Room's down here. Just… excuse any noises you hear coming from our room." Leon chuckled as he was tugged down the hall. Axel laughed from his spot in the living room and waved the two off. He stayed there for a while, smirking a little as the soft noises in the quiet house reached his ears. He shook his head and quietly made his way to the guest bedroom that he'd been welcomed to. Settling into the bed, shirt off and tossed to the floor, Axel sighed heavily and closed his eyes, pulling the comforter up to his chest.

! ? ! ? ! ?

Door shut and locked, Cloud pulled his lover to the bed, hands on the other's hips. "You're always like this after you drink." Leon muttered, his own hands moving to tug up on the fabric of Cloud's shirt. A sly grin crossed a pair of lips before arms moved to lift up a shirt, pulling it up and over a head of blond hair, and being tossed to the side. "But I'm not complaining." Leon added, tan hands easily sliding over the other's pale chest and to his sides, coaxing a very soft sigh from the blond. Steel blue took in the need that filled bright blue eyes and he couldn't help but touch the other soft and slow.

"Asshole." Cloud muttered, arms wrapping around Leon's neck as he stood a little on his tiptoes to be able to press their lips together in a heated kiss. Leon didn't object, his own eyes closing to the sensation, hands finding their way into the back pockets of Cloud's jeans. Giving a little squeeze, Cloud pulled back, their lips still touching. "Come on, clothes off. I'm not the only one in this, I hope." He got out, and it was obvious to Leon that the man was already aroused as their hips met when the brunette pulled his blond lover close. Chuckling, Leon gently pushed Cloud onto the bed, watching bright eyes widen just a little and a faint pink tint his cheeks as his own shirt was pulled up and off, pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. As a hand traveled over Cloud's outer thigh, and blue eyes closed, Leon shifted enough to hover over his lover, leaning in and pressing gentle kisses to the male's neck.

"Leon… don't treat me like a doll…" the brunette heard and felt hands running through his hair and tugging him up slightly. Lips met his and Leon couldn't help but melt into the kiss. It wasn't shy, as they had been together for more than a year, but it always held that passion from the very beginning. And Leon loved that. Lips parted on both sides and tongues met, a hand trailing slowly down and to the pants that were keeping them apart. With a fumbling hand, Leon loosened the jeans that Cloud was wearing and pushed them down as much as he could in their position.

Not really wanting to break the kiss, but doing so anyway, Cloud lifted his hips as to help Leon, and was soon pushing down Leon's as well, leaving the both of them in just their boxers. Smirking, the blond placed both hands on Leon's chest and pushed, bringing the brunette to the bed beside him and he shifted his own body, bringing a leg on either side and grinding their hips together with a quiet moan. Leaning in, and pressing their bare chests together, Cloud caught lips again, feeling hands move to his hips and giving a light squeeze. It wasn't long before those same hands moved to his rear, gripping rougher than they had before and brought a small noise of surprise from Cloud's lips, disappearing into the kiss.

Parting for air was the only reason they separated, keeping their kiss deep and loving. Cloud's hands were pressed into the bed on either side of Leon's head, gripping at the sheets as his lover's hands wandered over his body, touching every sensitive spot. It was when it slipped into the fabric of his boxers that the blond had to pull back with a light gasp, Leon smirking and rubbing softly and slowly over Cloud's need. "What's the matter?" he teased and Cloud glared at him for a moment. A hand coming to his mouth, using only one to support the top half of his body's weight, Cloud slid two digits into his mouth. Steel blue eyes widened a bit at the sight, softening again as bright blue eyes were hidden behind lids. It wasn't often that Cloud was so impatient, but Leon blamed the alcohol in his system. Their first night had been like this; and lasted all night long.

It wasn't so much that Leon wasn't paying attention to his lover, but it seemed that Cloud's fingers left his mouth all too soon. With a few shifts, there was a moan that left those lips instead, Cloud leaning down so he was able to press soft kisses to the side of Leon's neck, nipping and marking his lover as his own. The brunette knew exactly what the blond was doing, his hands moving to the male's hips and quickly pushing down the fabric of Cloud's boxers, removing them with very little help. By the time they were off, Cloud had already removed his fingers and was trailing down Leon's body, leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

A hand moved through blond hair, brushing bangs behind an ear, only to see them fall again. Not bothering with replacing the strands again, he lift his hips up a bit, feeling the fabric of his own boxers being tugged down. They only reached Leon's knees before he let out a small gasp and a groan. Cloud hadn't wasted time in wrapping his lips around Leon's own need, taking all in that he could. Hot tongue wrapped around him and Leon couldn't help but tilt his head back, gripping on blond strands as Cloud started to move up and down, fast, but not too fast. Biting on his lower lip, Leon kept his noises more to himself than out in the open; like he normally did. But Cloud wasn't having it and pulled back so just the head was in his mouth, giving a strong suck and then pulling back, grinning at the groan that left the brunette under him.

Before Leon could say anything, a dip in the bed told him Cloud was moving, and their lips met again. Reaching behind him, Cloud gently took hold of Leon's member, and pressed to his entrance, pushing back firmly, but not enough to push the brunette in. Bright, lust covered, blue eyes watched his lover's face as he slid down, Cloud's own lips parting as he let out a pleasured, shaky, sigh. Seating himself in his lover's lap, Cloud leaned forward to capture lips again, hands on either side of Leon's head, gripping at the sheets. Slowly, he started moving, and it wasn't long before that rhythm changed to something faster.

Pants, moans, gasps, whispered names, and sweet nothings filled the air as the two made love. Neither wanted it to end, neither wanted to fill empty after feeling so complete, but it wasn't their choice as the heat in their lower halves got hotter and threatened to release itself. There was a cry of Leon's name as Cloud arched his back some and came over both of their stomachs, a light blush covering his cheeks. A few more motions and Leon came inside his lover, a small moan leaving Cloud and mixing into Leon's own before they kissed again.

! ? ! ? ! ?

Nuzzling his face into the crook of Leon's neck, Cloud gave a goofy grin, the alcohol still clearly in his system. "Nn.. love you…" Cloud got out, muffled against skin. Leon smirked and wrapped his arms around the male atop him.

"Love you too." Leon whispered back.

…..

"About time…" Axel muttered to himself as he rolled over to bury his face into the pillow. He hadn't been able to fully fall asleep with Leon and Cloud in a room so close to him. He could hear every noise they made, they were so loud. But, being a guest, Axel wasn't going to say anything. Ignoring the problem he now had, Axel closed his eyes once more and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't even three hours later, as everyone in the house slept, that Roxas stirred from his own dreams and sat up in bed. Tilting his head a bit, he sniffed the air, a familiar but unfamiliar scent in the air. Taking another sniff, Roxas moved the blankets from his legs and got up from the bed, letting his nose lead the way as he was still more than half asleep. Guiding him from his room and down the hall, Roxas ended up in the guest room, standing by the bed that Axel was sleeping in. Sniffing the air once more, a tongue snuck out between lips and ran over them before a smirk crossed his lips.

Careful and quietly, Roxas lowered himself to the bed, a hand brushing away red strands from Axel's neck before he took in that scent again. "There you are…." He whispered to himself as he leaned in closer and careful ran his tongue along the skin over the jugular in Axel's neck. Ever since that smell reached his nose, Roxas could feel his teeth getting longer, ready to feed. And now they were fully grown and Roxas brushed them gently against the skin before sinking into the redhead's neck. There was a slight motion, but Roxas ignored it as he began to drink from the other. He was so hungry; having not eaten properly in so long. He was uninterrupted for a few minutes until the stir from before returned and Axel tried to swat at what was on his neck only to be met with something much larger than what he had expected to be a mosquito of some sort.

Green eyes widened as he saw Roxas' face so close to his own and realizing that it was Roxas that was causing the slight pain in his neck; and the wooziness he was starting to feel. "R-Roxas?" he asked, not believing his eyes, but pushed at the blond anyway – causing Roxas to pull roughly from Axel's neck and leave small scratches – and waking him up in the process. "What the hell, Roxas?" Axel almost yelled, hand immediately going to his neck and pressing on the spot, only to pull back and see the blood on his hand. Replacing it, he looked to the dazed blond.

"W-what…?" Looking around, blue eyes widened and realized just exactly it was he was doing. Rubbing the back of his arm over his mouth, he saw the small stains that only blood ever caused. "Shit!" he cursed, looking to Axel then and shaking his head quickly. "This is a dream….this is a dream…this is a dream…" he started telling himself, taking step after step backward and to the door.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. What the fuck is this about?" Axel asked, pointing to his neck and keeping his gaze on the blond before him. "You better start talking."

Roxas was quiet before he bit on his lower lip and locked the door that he was currently pressed against. "You wouldn't believe me anyway." He stated. "It's best to just forget this happened and go on with life." Axel wasn't accepting it and glared at Roxas. "Fine! Fuck…." Letting out a sigh, Roxas moved to the bed. He took a few moments to really gather himself. He hadn't told anyone other than Cloud about what had happened to him those years ago.

"I'm a vampire, okay?" A delicate brow raised at the comment and Axel started to laugh; it was obvious that the redhead thought he was kidding. But one look at the blond's face – as serious as ever – and Axel knew it wasn't a joke of any kind.

"You mean… like 'creature of the night' kind of thing? The kind of stuff you see in movies and only read stories about?" Axel wondered, looking over the blond. He knew Roxas was able to go outside during the day, he never seemed to have a problem with the smell of garlic when Cloud cooked, other than his particular diet he was completely human.

"Not like in the fucking movies. Geez, one vampire movie and everyone thinks that how it is. Look, I'm not a vampire by choice, okay? It happened and it's over. I'm dealing with it. Nothing you can do. Now, I would appreciate if you didn't tell Cloud."

"You're not getting off that easy." Roxas heard from behind him after turning toward the door again. "Why shouldn't I tell Cloud? I mean, it's not like you're going to change me too, right? And if you did, I think Cloud would notice before long." Roxas sighed heavily and looked over the redhead.

"You can't tell Cloud. What do you want me to do?" he asked, hesitant in asking. There was a price for everything and Roxas knew he wasn't going to get away from this without promising the redhead something in return for keeping his secret. Axel looked over the blond, thought about it for a few minutes and then a smirk graced his lips.

"A date."

"Excuse me?" Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. The two of them hated each other, why the hell would Axel want to go out on a date with him?

"You heard me. Dinner and a movie, like a normal date. And I'll keep this between us." He commented, raising a brow. "What do you say?" he questioned and heard a soft growl escape the blond.

"Fine. One date and that's it." With that, Roxas turned from the room and returned to his own, leaving Axel smirking to himself.

"Oh, this is gonna be good."

….

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry I'm such a slow updater and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up faster! - I just work so much now.


End file.
